In the field of image processing apparatuses for processing image data obtained by scanning a document, various techniques for reducing complexity of work and operation for scanning a document have been devised.
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 1995-192109 discloses techniques in which plural pages (sheets) of documents, consisting of a plurality of document groups, are placed on an automatic document feeder and fed into a scanner successively in such a manner that each document group is set in a portrait or landscape orientation by changing the orientation alternately for each document group, or only the first page of each document group is set in a portrait orientation. Then, the separation of each document group is recognized by detecting the orientation of the image data, obtained by scanning the documents, and the image data of each document group is registered into a memory device in accordance with each document group, thus, plural document groups can be continually registered via batch registration.
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 1993-244376 discloses a technique such that, in a case in which plural pages of documents are read and transmission is carried out to a plurality of destinations with different contents of transmission (pages to be transmitted), different pages can be transmitted in accordance with the destination via a single reading operation by making it possible to designate pages, to be transmitted, for each destination.
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 1993-91277 discloses techniques such that plural documents are read separately and registered into plural files separately so that it is possible to designate a combination of files in accordance with the destination. In this manner, it is possible to transmit different combination of files, which have been read and registered, in accordance with the destination so that it is possible to omit operations to re-read documents which have already been read.
When documents are to be scanned and the read images (image data) are to be outputted, there is a case that a user desires to read plural document groups (one or plural pages of documents belonging to the same group) and to output the image data under different output conditions for each document group. For example, there is a case that a user desires to change the number of copies to be outputted in accordance with the document group in case of a copying operation, and in case of facsimile transmission, a user desires to change transmission destination in accordance with the document group.
In the above-described cases, because it has conventionally been difficult to output image data with different conditions in accordance with the document group by placing plural document groups onto an automatic document feeder and reading the documents successively one at a time, reading operations are carried out in accordance with each document group (namely, in accordance with each output condition). For example, a series of work and operations, such as work to set one document group onto an automatic document feeder, operations to set output conditions for the document group and to initiate reading operations, and work to remove the documents from the feeder, are carried out for each document group multiple times repeatedly, so that the work and operations become cumbersome. Also, when plural pages of documents are read via an automatic document feeder and if a plurality of document groups is detected among the plural documents, for example, it becomes inconvenient because it is difficult to set output conditions in accordance with each document group.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application No. 1995-192109 discloses techniques in which it is possible to register image data, which have been obtained by reading a plurality of document groups successively, in accordance with each document group. However, setting of output conditions, in accordance with each document group, cannot be carried out in cases in which a plurality of document groups is detected while document reading is being carried out. Thus, it can not respond to the desire. Japanese Patent Application No. 1993-244376 discloses techniques in which one document group, consisting of plural pages, is read and transmission of image data of different combination of the pages can be carried out to plural destinations. However, it becomes inconvenient when plural document groups are detected while document reading is being carried out because setting of output conditions, in accordance with each document group, cannot be carried out. Japanese Patent Application No. 1993-91277 discloses techniques in which plural document groups are read separately and registered as different files so as to transmit different combination of files to plural destinations. However, again, because setting of output conditions on the basis of a document group cannot be carried out, it becomes inconvenient when plural document groups are detected while document reading is being carried out.